Tere bina
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: Duo Os based on Abhijeet ka inteqaam


**hello guys, this is a duo Os based on cid episode Abhijeet ka inteqaam specially for Nikita di who requested me to write on this episode. This is my first time writing on any episode so let's see how it goes. Nikita di, do tell after reading that how was the Os and other duo lovers too. Ok, so I will start from the scene where Daya and Praduman reached and saw Abhijeet laying on road unconcious. There will be little change in Os**

* * *

Daya's heart beat got stopped for a second seeing his dearly relation, his best friend, his everything, Abhijeet lying lifeless on road while blood was continuously flowing from Abhijeet's body. Daya was just so shocked for a moment. He felt like it's his last time he is seeing Abhijeet.

Daya said in teary tone not able to digest the fact: sir, Abhijeet? Is se kahein na ye uthe?

Acp was also depressed. He wanted to give Daya a ray of hope but what if he himself is not able to digest the fact. He was feeling that he need someone that can give him a ray of hope. Seeing Acp quiet, Daya again said this time in teary and requesting tone: sirr, plzzz. Ap kahein is se. Ye ap ki koi baat taalta nahi.

Acp finally opened his mouth to say and his voice came out as teary whisper: Abhijeet

Suddenly, Daya and Acp both saw Abhijeet who coughed and became concious. Both took a sigh that nothing will happen to Abhijeet but the very next second, Abhijeet got unconcious due to weakness and loss of blood ( guys, I don't remember what exactly happened so just ignore and stay chill )

Acp called for ambulance the very next second, and ambulance arrived in 3 or 4 minutes. Daya and Acp went to hospital with Abhijeet who was laying on strature in ambulance. Daya was so restless, he was feeling like something very bad is about to come in his and Abhijeet's way. Daya slowly slowly took Abhijeet's hand in his hand and started talking to the unconcious Abhijeet: Abhijeet, promise karo na ke tumhe kuch nahi hoga. Promise me Abhijeet. I can't live without you Abhijeet. You are my everything Abhijeet.

Acp moved near to Daya and put hand on his shoulder and said in composed tone: Daya, apne ap ko sambhalo. Kuch nahi hoga Abhijeet ko. Tumhe yakeen hai na apne Abhijeet par?

Daya nodded his head in yes

Acp continued in composed tone: sab kuch theek ho jaaye ga Daya. Tum ne Abhijeet se waada liya tha na ke wo tum se kabhi door na jaaye. Abhijeet wo waada zaroor poora kare ga

 **Daya said in emotional tone: Abhi, kyun apne ap ko itni chot pahunchate ho? Tum jaante ho na ke mein tumhaare bina nahi reh sakta. Abhi, tum mujh se waada karo ke tum aj ke baad aisi koi bhi harkat nahi karo ge jisse tumhe chot paunche ya tum mujh se door ho jao. Waada karo Abhijeet ke tum mujhe kabhi chor ke nahi jao ge.**

 **Abhijeet said in disappointed tone: Kya yaar Daya. Bacche ho Kya jo promise chahiye tumhe? Seriously tum kabhi bare nahi hoge. Itne bare ho gaye Hain sahab, cid ke senior inspector ban gaye Hain Lekin Abhi bhi ye bacche hi Hain.**

 **Daya said in little bit anger: Abhijeet, baat taalne ki koshish na karo. Mein jo keh raha hun woh karo. Aur agar tumhe lagta hai na ke mein baccha hun to baccha hi sahi Lekin waada to tum se karwa ke hi chorun ga.**

 **Abhijeet said in disappointed tone: kya ho gaya hai tumhe Daya? Ye chotein aur jaan ka khatre mein hone to cid ke liye aik normal si baat hai.**

 **Daya said while making Abhijeet facing towards himself: idhar dekho Abhijeet. Meri aankhon mein aankhein daalo. Shayad tum apne ap ko cid ka senior inspector Abhijeet samajhte ho aur mujhe cid ka senior inspector Daya samajhte ho Lekin mere case mein Aisa nahi. Na hi mein senior inspector Daya hun aur na hi tum senior inspector Abhijeet ho mere liye. Mere liye tum sirf Abhijeet ho. Shayad doosre tumhe senior inspector Abhijeet ke naam se jaante Hain Lekin mein nahi. Mere liye tum Abhijeet the, Abhijeet ho, aur Abhijeet raho ge**

 **Abhijeet said while some drops of tears fell from his eyes: I'm sorry Daya. Aj tak tumhe samajhte hue bhi nahi samajh paya. Ye samajhta raha ke tumhaari jaan bachana mera farz hai aur aj tak to mujhe ye pata hi nahi tha ke tumhari jaan to mein hun. Tumhaari jaan sirf tumhara apne jisam mein nahi balke mere apne jisam mein bhi basti hai. Mein waada karta hun Daya ke kabhi bhi apne ap ko tum se door nahi karun ga. Kabhi bhi tum se door nahi jaunga. Hamesha tumhaare saath rahun ga. Marein ge bhi to saath mein hi marein ge**

 **Daya said with a cute smile: pinky promise haan?**

 **Abhijeet replied with a cute smile: pinky promise. Mein waadon se peeche hatne waalon mein se nahi.**

while Daya was thinking all this, they reached city hospital. Daya got his senses back with the voice of brake. He looked towards Abhijeet tearily and prayed for Abhijeet's wellness. Daya and Acp took Abhijeet inside the hospital while Daya was continuously screaming for doctor. He was not looking in his senses. His face was full of tears as someone spilled a bucket of water on his face. Doctor came and saw Abhijeet who was fully dipped in blood and saw Daya and Praduman. Daya's hands were having Abhijeet's blood. He unknowningly looked at the blood and screamed tearily. Acp put hand on Daya's shoulder: Daya, everything will be fine.

Daya said in teary tone: sir, pata nahi kyun par lag raha jaise kuch sahi nahi hone waala

Doctor said in worried condition: oh my god, in ka to itna saara blood loss ho chuka hai. Hame inhe foran operation theatre mein shift Karna hoga. Nurse, injection ready karo. Let's go

Nurses took Abhijeet into operation theatre. Acp and Daya also informed whole cid team about Abhijeet and cid team also arrived hospital and were worried for their dear Abhijeet sir. Daya was feeling himself shattered and broken, he didn't knew why but there was a feeling in his heart that nothing will be fine but he was trying to convince his heart and was avoiding the bad thoughts but that much he tried to stay away from bad thoughts, that much the bad thoughts were coming in his mind. He was sitting on bare floor of hospital in the corridor. Cid team moved forward to make their Daya sir stand but Acp sir stopped them by the sign of hand that give him time. He needs some time. He will be alright soon. After the long long wait of 2 hours, operation theatre lights got off and the doctor came outside the operation theatre. He took his mask down and started looking at Cid team with sad look. Daya who was shattered and broken, sitting on bare floor, got up in jerk seeing the doctor out. His heart beats were fast. He was trying to control himself but it was so hard for him. Other guardians of patients were surprised to see Daya so much worried for Abhijeet because they never felt like this even for their own family and these two who are not even from same family, are sharing so much love.

Daya said trying to compose his feeling while feeling shattered and broken and now his everything was dependent on Doctor's words. Doctor's words could make his life and also could destroy his life: doctorr...wo...wo...wo Abhijeet? ...wo theek..hai na...Mera Abhi kaisa hai doctor sahab? Is he fine?

But in reply, doctor said nothing as someone snatched doctor's voice. This doctor who was working here for years and was able to compose his feelings, now he was failing to control his emotions seeing Daya and Abhijeet's this much love.

Seeing doctor quiet, increased Daya's rise of anger. Daya said while shouting loudly out of patience: doctor sahabbbb? Mein ap se kuch pooch raha hun. I need answer. Mera Abhi theek hai Na? Bataiye mujhe ke mera Abhi theek hai

Acp sir moved towards Daya and doctor and said loudly in strict tone to Daya: Daya, hosh mein ho ya Nahi? Control karo apne ap ko

Daya shouted back loudly in irritating: Acp sir kaise hosh sambhalun Mein? Bataiye na kaise? Mera Abhi udhar andar mout aur zindagi ki jang lad raha hai aur ye doctor saala mere sabar ka imtehaan le raha hai

Acp was so shocked of Daya's behaviour. He unknowningly shouted on Daya: Daya chupp

His voice was enough to make anyone shiver. Daya fell on floor on his knees and murmured to himself: koi mere jazbaaton ko samajhta nahi. Aj Acp sir ne bhi saabit kar diya

Acp said in apologizing tone to doctor: I'm sorry doctor from Daya's side. Us ne bohat badtameezi ki ap ke saath. Ap boliye, Abhijeet theek hai Na?

Doctor said in sad tone: wo actually I'm sorry Mr Abhijeet coma mein chale gaye Hain.

Daya shouted loudly in shock and teary tone: Nahiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

And the very next moment, Daya fell on the ground unconcious. Tears were dropping from whole cid team's eyes. The moved forward to make Daya concious.

Freddy shouted in teary tone while tears were contiuously escaping through his eyes: Daya sirrr

* * *

Daya was laying on his bed. Freddy was sitting on nearby sofa taking care of his Daya sir. Freddy saw Daya who was looking restless and was continuously moving in his sleep. Actually, after Daya got unconcious. Doctor injected a injection in daya's body and said that you can take him home. He will be concious in 3 or 4 hours. Suddenly, Daya woke with a scream as: Abhijeett

Freddy moved forward to control his dear Daya sir: Daya sir

Drops of tears fell from Daya's eyes and he murmured but loud enough for Freddy to listen: Freddy, Abhijeet? Mujhe...Mujhe Abhijeet ke paas jaana hai Freddy

Freddy said in serious and elderly tone: sir, mein..Mein ap ko le kar jaun ga Abhijeet sir ke paas Lekin Abhi nahi. Abhi ap ko araam ki zaroorat hai sir. You need rest

Daya got hyper and he unknowningly shouted on Freddy: meri zindagi mein araam ki koi jaga nahi Freddy. Samjhe tum? Mujhe Abhijeet se milna hai aur mujhe koi rok nahi sakta. Samjhe tum? Mein milun ga Abhijeet se, issi waqt milun ga

Daya stormed out of the house. It was so sudden that Freddy was not able to stop him. Even, Daya didn't cared about how he was looking. His eyes were full of tears and were red. As he moved out of the house, all of the neighbours were shocked to see Daya in this much bad situation. Daya sat in his car, ignitted it and drove it straight to hospital. He reached hospital after few minutes. He reached Abhijeet's ward. He was about to enter inside but suddenly stopped thinking how he is gonna face Abhijeet? How he is gonna see Abhijeet's dreadful situation. Will he be able to control his emotions infront of Abhijeet. He somehow composed his feelings and went inside Abhijeet's ward. As soon as Daya saw Abhijeet's body attached to so many devices, his heart ached and unknowningly his feelings got exposed

Daya moved near to Abhijeet with a murmur: Abhijeet?

Daya said in teary tone: Abhijeet utho na. Agar tum na uthe to mujhe roz roz bureau ke liye kon uthaye ga

 **Daya yaar, kitna time lagate ho tum uthne mein. Kabhi to bureau ke liye time se uth jaya karo**

 **Abhijeet, bas paanch minute aur**

 **Kya Daya, tum aur tumhari ye laziness ki aadat, agar kisi din mein na raha to koi uthane nahi aye ga tumhe bureau ke liye**

 **Abhijeetttt, ruk jao. Aj ke baad tum ne Aisa kuch kaha na to mein naraaz ho jaun ga. Khana peena chor dunga**

Daya continued in teary tone: boss yaar, aur kitna sataoge mujhe. Ab uth bhi jao na. Yakeen mano, nahi reh sakta mein tumhaare bina. Boss, Abhi? Abhi, agar tum na rahe to mere saath masti kon kare ga? Mera saath kon dega? Mujhe shopping kon karaye ga? Boss, please uth jao. Acha, agar tum naraaz ho ke mein tumhaare bohat paise kharach karwa deta hun to theek hai mein ainda se Aisa kuch nahi karunga bas tum ik dafa uth jao

Tears came in Acp's eyes who was watching the scenario from the door. He entered inside the ward and looked at Daya and Abhijeet with fatherly concern. He said to Daya in composed tone: Daya, chalo ghar chalo, tumhe araam ki zaroorat hai.

Daya turned back only to see Acp sir standing infront of him. He showed him some anger and said: sir, mujhe ap se baat nahi karni, ap ko aur ap ki cid team ko mere jazbaaton ki koi fikar nahi hai. Kya ap nahi jaante ke Abhijeet mere liye Kya hai? Shayad nahi warna ap us tarah mujh pe us waqt chillate nahi. Kya ap ko pata hai ke kaisa feel hota hai jab ap bohat pain mein ho aur koi ap ko duthkaare, ap pe chillaye. Shayad nahi, kyunke ap ko kabhi wo pain mehsoos karne ka moqa hi nahi mila

Acp sir said while drops of tears came in his eyes: mujhe maaf kar do Daya. Mujhe nahi pata tha ke tum itna hurt ho jao ge aur haan Daya, tum ne Bilkul theek kaha, mein kabhi wo pain mehsoos kar hi nahi sakta jo tum kar rahe ho. Mein Kya, ye to koi bhi mehsoos nahi kar sakta sivaye tumhaare aur Abhijeet ke kyunke tum dono ka rishta unique hai. Ye har Rishte ki tarah nahi. Tum dono ka rishta bohat special hai Daya. Mene wo feeling kabhi feel nahi ki jo tum kar rahe ho. Tum Abhijeet ke saath betho, mein tumhaare liye kuch khaane ke liye laata hun.

Daya said with no emotion this time: nahi sirr, mujhe bhook nahi.

Acp said trying to make Daya understand: Daya, please thora sa hi kha lo. Jab Abhijeet uthe ga to usse kaisa lage ga ke us ke Daya ne gam ke maare kuch khaaya hi nahi. Daya, Abhijeet ki khaatir hi kha lo

Daya said while looking towards Abhijeet's innocent face: sir, sirf Abhijeet ki khaatir kha raha hun

Acp smiled and left the ward

* * *

2 months passed but nothing was okay. Daya's whole personality was changed. He was actually not living his life, he was just trying to pass his life. His life had only one purpose and that was to wait for Abhijeet to come concious. His whole life was revolving around Abhijeet. Visiting Abhijeet for 3 to 4 hours every day was regular for him. It was so easy for someone to make him hyper. He was getting hyper and angry day by day. Whole bureau was scared from him even Acp sir too sometimes. He was getting out of control. He left eating and drinking and it was so hard to make him something eat. There were wrinkles on his hands formed and his eyes got red permanently. In this time period, Daya's eye sight also got weak, not only weak but really weak. He was strictly said to wear eyesight glasses.

Now this time too, Daya was sitting near Abhijeet's bed while tears were flowing from his eyes: tum bohat bure ho Abhijeet? Aur kitna rulao ge Mujhe? Ab to mujhe ye mote mote sheeshe waali ainak bhi lag gayi hai. Ab to uth jao yaar. Mujhe ye ainak pehna Bilkul pasand nahi. Please uth jao yaar. Aur kitna sataao ge mujhe. Meri haalat dekh rahe ho na tumhe. Aankhon ke neeche halke par chuke Hain, aankhein meri laal ho chuki Hain ro ro kar. Abhijeet, agar tum na uthe na to mein...to mein apni jaan de dunga...ab aur is tarah ghut ghut ke zindagi nahi ji jaati mujh se

Suddenly, Abhijeet started taking fast breadths. Daya got worried and called doctor. Doctor came in and said Daya to go outside. Daya didn't wanted to go but as instructions he went outside. After some minutes, doctor came outside of the ward and said in happy tone: mubarak ho Mr Daya, Mr Abhijeet ko hosh a gaya hai

Tears of happiness escaped through Daya's eyes. His happiness had no limit. The happiness was unlimited

Daya said in happy tone still not believing: oh my god...Ap.. .Ap sach bol rahe Hain? Mera Abhi...Han Mera Abhi...Mera Abhi..jeet hosh mein a gaya hai.

Daya just ran to Abhijeet's ward as if someone will snatch Abhijeet from him. Daya reached Abhijeet's ward and just fell near Abhijeet's bed in happiness. Abhijeet opened his eyes slowly slowly and saw Daya infront of him. A sweet smile came on his face.

Daya said in happiness while tears of happiness were escaping through his eyes continuously: Abhijeet...Abhijeet...tumhe...tumhe hosh a gaya...Thank god...Tum theek ho na Abhijeet?

Abhijeet said with smile for that anyone could fall: Han Daya, mein Bilkul theek hun.

Daya said while trying to make sure: sach mein na?

Abhijeet said with cute smile: Han Daya. Tumhe kaha tha na ke mein apne waadon se peeche hatne waalon mein se nahi. Dekha, lout aya na mein wapas.

Daya said in teary tone: thank god Abhijeet ke tum waada nibhaane waalon mein se ho warna mera Kya hota yaar? Mein to mar hi jaata

Abhijeet said in strict tone: Daya, ye marne warne ki baatein mat karo. Mujhe nahi pasand ye baatein. Mujhe pata hai ke tum ne mere peeche se Kya Kya karwaiyaan ki hon gi. Tum he dekh ke hi pata chal raha hai. Tumhaari aankhon ke neeche halke pad chuke Hain. Tumhaari aankhein laal ho gayi Hain. Tumhare haath pe wrinkles par chuke Hain. Apni Kya haalat bana rakhi hai Daya? Itne mote mote sheeshe waali ainak laga li mere peeche se. Bohat hi buri haalat banayi hai tune Daya apni Lekin chal kehte Hain na ke past ko bhula dena chahiye aur present ko dekhna chahiye. Mene tujhe maaf kiya. Shayad ye change tere mein natural tha. Shayad mere saath bhi yahi hota agar mein Teri jagah hota. But just promise me ke aage se tu apne ap ko sambhale ga agar mujhe kuch ho gaya

Daya said with anger: Abhijeet, tum ne mujh se waada kiya hai ke tum mujhe chor ke nahi jao ge. Ab aisi baatein mat karo.

Abhijeet said with little laugh: acha sorry baba. Ainda se nahi hoga aur ye kya tu ainak lagaye betha hai. Idhar de ye mujhe

Abhijeet snatched the glasses from Daya and Daya cried fakely

* * *

 **uff, this is the longest update I have ever written. I am hoping that you liked this Os. Mujhe dher bohat dher reviews chahiye. Bohat mehnat ki maine**


End file.
